


yuck's FGO fluff

by yuckeroni



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holy Grail War (Fate), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckeroni/pseuds/yuckeroni
Summary: a collection of fluff from monsieur yuck for that cute little mobile game, F/GO
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster & Reader, Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader, Medea | Caster & Reader, Medea | Caster/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. You Shouldn't Interrupt a King

Despite the outside surroundings of the facility being constant, its developers still found a reason to put windows in several rooms. Perhaps it was to serve the observatory some purpose, but in the common room all there was to observe was the rampant snow and peaks of ice that bordered the building. It was 6000 meters above sea level, what else was there to see just outside some measly glass? Nothing.

Nevertheless, nature never ceased to amaze Master who happened to be staring at the window, their curiosity piqued when a thick-furred squirrel scuttled amongst the elements. They let out a soft “oh!” as it went by, however, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Their reaction had elicited a response from the body across the common room, who was engulfed in some sort of e-book on his tablet. “Yes, love?” He asks, however his full attention was not deterred as he scrolled along.

Master blinks once, then twice, before turning their head to Gilgamesh. “I just saw... I’m sorry, what did you just call me?”

Said man looks up from his endeavors and at his Master before him. They looked at him in surprise, a red tinge setting across their features. “Hm? What did I say?” He asks, setting down the tablet on the cushion next to him.

“You don’t even know what you said?! Were you even paying attention to yourself?”

“I was reading.” He simply stated, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.

“You just said ‘love.’”

“It suits you, does it not?”

“I don’t understand…” Now not only were they stunned, but just overall confused as well. With a sigh, King Gilgamesh picked the tablet up once again but placed it gently onto the side table, and motioned for them to join him by patting the empty cushion beside him. 

Master hums, once again in confusion, but claimed his offer and made their way over, they settled down as far as they could from the caster. He rolled his eyes and scooted closer. “You can’t be that stupid, I’m sure you understand my intentions.”

“I.. I’m just.. shocked. I didn’t expect it.” He laughed at their meek reply, but it’s not as gaudy as one would expect from a Gilgamesh. Slowly, as to not startle them, he reached for their hand and caressed it before he brought it up to his lips.

“You’re much more bearable than the others.”

“Oh? Is that it?” They questioned, entranced by his actions and his soft expressions. He laughed again, a smile curled upwards on his face.

“No, I jest. It’s much more than that. I have indulged in a plethora of interesting and pleasurable commodities, but none of them are quite as special as you. I-” before he could continue any further, he’s interrupted when Master pulls their hand in a way that led him closer to them, and he took the opportunity to lean in and steal a kiss from them. Master obliged, a smile adorned on their face as well. Almost reluctantly does Gilgamesh pull away, tutting as he does so. “You shouldn’t interrupt your king, fool.”

“You talk too much, I didn’t want to wait any longer.” 

“If my love wishes for more, I will gladly accommodate your needs, then.” With that, he leaned in for more.


	2. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret santa gift for my discord friend! thank u so much for being on the server ; 3 ; love u lots, hope u enjoy it, noggin. writing this just made me love medea more... what a sweetie.

This _was_ supposed to be an all-out battle royale, right? If so, why were they exposed to the elements of warfare for something so inessential as groceries? Medea couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of a Master or Servant spotting the both of them, with their basket nearly filled to the brim with foodstuffs. She supposes it’s only necessary for her contractor to require it, humans were humans after all, and they needed the strength in order to provide mana. However, she would have preferred to stay at home and work on her ever-growing workshop or honing her already well-off magecraft.

On the other hand, she swooned at the sight of seeing you giddy over deals on various meats and vegetables. The smile on your face was sincere, natural, and _perfect_. Walking around the aisles at your side was surely a dream come true. Of course, while she was alive this wouldn’t be her ideal spot for a date, but in this day and age, especially for a Servant such as herself, she certainly didn’t mind. As you voiced your thoughts aloud on the ingredients needed for a grand dinner for two, your voice melted in her ears, like dollops of whipped cream on a warm stack of pancakes. It’s overwhelmingly sweet, yet she can’t help but hope for more because it’s that delicious.

Medea is abruptly interrupted from her daydreams of her delightful Master when you accidentally bumped into her. To you, it was trivial like you hadn’t even noticed it at all, yet the Caster’s face bloomed red. She mumbled her apology as you gently laughed it off, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it! It was probably my fault anyway.”

She nodded her head as you continued your routine, grabbing food items from random aisles with ease. As much as she had to complain about such as being in the open like this, she could certainly say, without a doubt, that Medea very much enjoyed your soothing presence.

* * *

The trip back home was just as pleasant as the adventure in the supermarket, Medea mused, as you and herself placed the bounty away into their respective places in the kitchen. While she would have felt much safer hidden away in the shadows or in her spirit form, she couldn’t quite resist the puppy-dog eyes that practically begged for someone at your side. She fell easily to your tricks as if you were the witch that had seduced and bewitched her instead. Not that she took any offense from it, in fact, she loved the attention you gratefully bestowed upon her. 

“How’s this for dinner?” You asked her, holding up a box of spaghetti noodles in one hand and a jar of sauce in the other.

Medea shook her head and held out her hands as if asking for the items that you held. Confused, you slowly lowered the food back down onto the counter, whilst she giggled. “That’s fine, Master, but I would rather cook for you myself.”

“What, you don’t trust me? I’m perfectly capable of cooking if that’s what you’re saying. I mean, you haven’t said anything before!” You huffed and crossed your arms at her, but it was obvious to her that you weren’t annoyed with her at all, at least judging by the glimmer in your eyes and the ever-so-slight upward twitch in your smile--

Medea quickly shook off her brief moment of pause in an effort to tear herself away from her lovesick behavior, just so she wouldn’t stand there like a creep while she marveled upon your beauty. She needed to get it together, actually hold a conversation with her Master, and cook the darn meal. Then she could gush about you later.

The Caster smiled sweetly at you and waved you away from the kitchen. “No, that’s not it, I just wanted to make you something myself. You work too hard, okay? Please just sit down and rest.”

You fake a deep sigh and trudge to the living room. “Alright,” you droned out, “I guess I’ll just sit around and wait for you. If you need my help, let me know.” With that, you were gone from her sight, and she could finally focus on the task at hand rather than your cute face. Medea’s deft hands were no match for some measly storebought spaghetti, and the various spices and flavorings she added would surely appease your pallet as well. She knew you like the back of her hand; the certain meals you liked either spicy, sweet, sour, bitter, or umami, the perfect amount of salt in your dishes to complement the taste, anything you were allergic to, she knew it all.

An hour had not passed and she was already done, the rich scent of tomato sauce flowing through their small home. She would have figured that you would have gotten up already to greet her in the kitchen sometime soon, to steal a bite or to taste the sauce, but to her surprise, you hadn’t. Medea finished setting up the table with two hearty glasses of wine and a fancy candle she procured out of nowhere. Instead of finding you awake on the sofa, you had fallen flat on the cushion, snoring away.

She breathed a sigh of relief and picked your head up slightly, just so she could slide underneath it and lay it on her lap. You made no movement, you were out like a light, and she would never dare herself to awaken you from your slumber. Medea only allowed herself to soothe out the unkempt parts of your hair, even played with it, as you dozed even deeper. She knew this whole time she was in love, that was needless to say. Every day she shared with your kind heart only racked up the tally in her head of her favorite moments. There was never a dull time between the two of you, somehow you had made this war one worth fighting for. Not only did she hope for the grail, but for more of these mundane, domestic moments with you, and only you.


End file.
